


wings and knees and kisses

by VerdantMoth



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knee Kisses, M/M, Scarring, Soft Boys, bros in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: “That a protein bar, Stark, or do you just like seeing me suffer?” Rhodey grits out.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	wings and knees and kisses

“That a protein bar, Stark, or do you just like seeing me suffer?” Rhodey grits out.

“Both,” Tony snarks back, “which you should be well aware of considering you’ve gotten a protein bar every day this week  _ and _ been tortured by me.”

Rhodey snaps his teeth back before grunting as Tony pushes his leg up a little farther. “Ow, Stark!”

Tony relents, but he does so with a frown. “You went farther yesterday.”

“Yeah, and maybe it was too damn far.”

Tony lets Rhodey’s leg drop slowly, and he steps away from the metal table. “I don’t understand Platypus, what’s going on?”

Rhodey doesn’t say a thing. He leans up on his elbow and stares down at his leg, the mangled knee and the mess of still-red scarring. 

Tony frowns as he studies him, and then he steps forward again, gently runs his fingers over Rhodey’s ankle. “You’re scared,” he decides.

“I’m never scared,” Rhodey shoots back, annoyed. 

“Please, you’re friends with me. You’re scared at least once a day,” Tony says. He massages his way up to the knee, and then gently scrapes his fingers over Rhodey’s thigh. “Usually you aren’t scared into  _ quitting _ , but I get it. This is different, isn’t it?”

Rhodey flicks at Tony’s fingers, but doesn’t make him stop. “What if I never walk again. What if I never  _ fly _ again?” 

Tony trails his fingers back down and then gently begins to lift Rhodey’s leg again. “You will. One way or another, we are going to get you walking and flying.”

“You aren’t a god, Tony,” Rhodey says gently. 

Tony plants a gentle kiss behind Rhodey’s knee, grimacing at the sweat but kissing it again. “No, but I’m a god-damned scientist. I’m the future baby, and if I gotta make ‘em myself, you’ll get your wings back.”


End file.
